Foamy Irishman
by Hebridean Black
Summary: Harry and Draco are teachers at Hogwarts.  What will it take for them to work out their differences?  Short, fluffy.  Harry/Draco.


**Foamy Irishman**

Author's Note: Written for the Hex Files May 2007 Challenge - "One (or both) of the boys is a professor at Hogwarts. Harry or Draco teaches Muggle Studies! At least 400 words, including the phrase: 'That's a rather disturbing moustache.' "

Professor Malfoy stomped through the halls of Hogwarts with one goal in mind; to rake the current Head of Gryffindor over the coals for taking an absurd number of points from Slytherin during Muggle studies that afternoon. Since the two had become professors in September, docking points from their former rival's house had become something of a competition between the two. However, 50 points was far more than either had previously taken and now, with most of the children gone for Christmas break, Draco was finally going to have it out with the irksome Professor Potter once and for all.

Without bothering to knock on the door to Harry's private quarters, Draco growled, "_Alohomora_!" and stormed through the open doorway only to be brought up short by the sight of Harry sitting calmly on the sofa as if coworkers bursting into his rooms were a common occurrence.

Harry gave his former rival a cocky grin and motioned for Draco to join him on the sofa. "I wondered how long it would take you to get here once you saw the hourglass," Harry said as he poured a second mug of whatever it was he was drinking and held it out to Draco. "How about a drink?"

Draco accepted the drink out of reflex and then glared crossly at the foam-topped mug. "We hardly share the sort of relationship that involves drinking amicably together, Potter." Gathering his wits, which had become scattered due to Harry's unexpected behavior, Draco focused back on the reason he was there. "I demand that you return the 50 points you took from Slytherin."

"Fine," Harry said as he shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip from his mug. "50 points to Slytherin."

Draco, encouraged by how easily Harry had capitulated, snorted disdainfully as Harry lowered the mug. A line of froth clung to his upper lip, giving Harry the appearance of an errant schoolboy. "Do wipe your mouth, Potter," Draco said in his superior drawl. "How old do you think you are, five?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, we've both grown up a bit," Harry said and then slowly licked the foam from his upper lip. "Why don't you try a sip? It's really very good."

Draco's breath hitched as he watched Harry's tongue swipe at the foamy mustache. To cover his discomfiture, Draco took a cautious drink. "Merlin's beard, that's strong! What did you put in this?"

"Don't remember exactly. Seamus taught me how to make it," Harry replied as he took another sip from his mug.

Draco sank onto the couch facing Harry as he watched Harry lick the foam from his lip again. "How many of these have you already had?" Draco asked as took a healthy pull from his own mug. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Harry's mouth.

"A couple." Harry inched closer and, before Draco could react, ran a finger over Draco's upper lip. "There, that's better." Harry said and then stuck his foam-covered finger into his own mouth. Guileless green eyes stared into grey as Harry lightly sucked the foam from his finger.

By now, Draco had totally forgotten the reason he had to come Harry's quarters. "What do you call this drink?" Draco asked, trying desperately to find something to distract himself from Harry's mouth.

"A Foamy Irishman," Harry said, then took another sip from his mug. "See?" he asked, pointing to his upper lip.

"That's a rather disturbing mustache," Draco murmured, unable to focus on anything else. Without stopping to think, Draco reached out and mirrored Harry's actions by wiping the foam mustache off Harry's lip. Before Draco could pull back, Harry grabbed his wrist and slowly licked the foam off Draco's finger.

"The foam is the best part," Harry said, eyes locked with Draco's.

Flustered, Draco jerked his hand back and took another drink from his mug.

"Now you have a mustache again," Harry said softly.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry slid closer. He was barely breathing by the time Harry leaned over and slowly licked the foam directly off his upper lip.

Harry took another sip of his drink and then gave Draco a challenging look, as if daring Draco to match his actions once again.

Never one to back down where Harry was concerned, Draco leaned forward and ran his tongue over Harry's upper lip. Draco had to admit that it tasted even better this way. When Harry's tongue flicked out to touch his, Draco felt a jolt that travel from his tongue straight to his groin.

Drawing back just a bit, Draco tried to pull his scattered wits together. Harry's hot breath on his face sent shivers of anticipation through his body. Draco took the mugs and placed them on the sofa table. "You didn't need to get me drunk to seduce me."

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's and chuckled softly. "I needed to get me drunk to make the attempt."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, enjoying the soft moan Harry made as he licked and kissed his way from Harry's shoulder to his ear. "Where's that famous Gryffindor courage?"

There was nothing timid about the way Harry's mouth met Draco's in a searing kiss. Nor was there any hesitation as Harry pushed Draco onto his back and pressed their bodies together.

Draco quickly decided that Harry had been completely and utterly wrong; the best part wasn't the foam at all.


End file.
